ShesGotStyle
by Megoo14
Summary: SONGFIC!Shesgotstyle by Nevershoutnever! Bella Swan and Jacob Black. Setting is the scene in the New Moon when Jacob sneaks into Bella's room from the window. “Jacob! You could have just died!” BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW!


**Hey everyone. I'm Megoo, and I just wanted to say thanks for reading! This is my first songfic and actually my first writing of anything related to Twilight. I just got done reading New Moon and I thought the song Shesgotstyle by NeverShoutNever! would have been perfect coming from Jake's point of view during the part when Jake sneaks through Bella's window at night. This songfic is based on that part in the book, but not 100% on that part. Since this was my first songfic, it probably isn't really good, but I enjoyed writing it. If anyone has any suggestions or comments they would like to share, go ahead and review this! I love reviews and I read every, single one. Reviews are what I consider the reason to keep writing. Well anyways, I hope you all enjoy this songfic and I will be writing and posting as soon as humanly possible!**

I slammed my body onto my empty, untidy bed. The blankets were already pulled back since I decided I was in to much of a rush this morning to make my bed.

My bedroom was dark, lonely, and very cold.

The window was cracked very little, letting the cold Fork's breeze slip in and bounce from wall to wall, but I couldn't manage to get up and shut it.

My heavy eye lids sliding shut before I could reach down and pull the boots off my feet.

Today was just much to much, fighting with Jacob, feeling this emptiness inside me all over again, I couldn't handle the look in his eyes when he simply ignored me and my feelings.

I quickly struggled, kicking the boots off onto the wood floor and swung my legs over and onto my bed, laying myself down for the night. My hands searched for the top of my quilted blanket and pulled it to my shoulders, grasping it close to me, struggling and holding back the small shivers I felt building at the base of my spine.

Finally, when I thought I was in a deep enough sleep to bypass the nightmares I knew were waiting for me as soon as I closed my eyes, my body shook once, violently waking me, my heart beat nearly in my throat. I had one of those moments similar to where you dream about falling, then when you hit the ground you actually wake up with a violent jerk. I have no clue what happened, since I wasn't dreaming about hitting anything, let alone dreaming about anything at all, but my nervous system must be in some kind of spasm, waking me up.

I took a deep breath, my eyes open now, my head still against my cold pillow.

I rolled to the side, my eyes searching the dark room for something to be there, my mind hoping something was there. A slight drift came through and into my room, causing the tree branch outside to lightly slide against my window and causing my to shudder from the cold that just whipped around the perimeter of my room.

I sighed, knowing it must have been the tree branch that woke me up in such a panic state.

My heart settled, my eyes beginning to close again, another small sigh escaping my lips.

BAM.

My eyes flew back up, my body shaking again.

BAM BAM.

My heart was in my throat, making it hard to swallow the fear I had ganging in my brain.

BAM. "Bella." A low voice grumbled from outside.

My breath nearly stopped. It was here for me. I was going to die.

I thought quick about screaming, to wake up Charlie but instead I laid there, frozen like ice, still like stone.

"Bella, damnit, get up!" The deep voice seemed annoyed now. "I can't get the window open anymore."

After a moment of those low words being said I cocked my head to the side, sitting up slightly, my eyes looking towards my window. There he was, Jacob, my best friend, leaning against the side of my house, his foot on the ledge of my window, all his other body in my tree.

"Oh my gosh! Jake." I sat up quickly, almost scared of what he was doing.

I made my way over to the window, grabbing hold of the bottom and weakly tugging on it, trying to pry it open more. "Jake.. I can't open it."

"Push down a little then pull as hard as you can up." Jacob answered back, his hand moving from the tree branch he was holding onto, placing it at the bottom of the glass.

I nodded, both of my hands pushing down on the top frame of the window, standing on my tip toes, trying to put all my weight down on it, knowing it was no use because I'm so scrawny.

"Alright Bells, now push up." Jacob said.

With all my might my hands pushed on the jarred glass, Jacob, using his one hand pushed up once, the window then becoming free and sliding up all the way.

"Watch out Bella." Jacob moved his other foot towards the window.

"Jake what are you doing?!" I almost yelled. "You're going to fall."

"Just. Watch. Out." Jake grunted, pulling himself more into the frame of my window, pushing off the tree.

I sighed, stepping aside. "Jake.." My heart started beating rapid, afraid of him falling to what would probably be his second story death.

Before I could finish my sentence Jake flung himself from my tree, landing swiftly on his feet, not making a noise in front of me.

My eyes widened, almost scared but surprised. "Jacob! You could have just died!" I was almost shouting.

"Shh Bells." Jake reached his arms for me.

"Jacob Black, what are you doing here?!" My voice was still loud.

"Bella, stop yelling. " Jacob's eyebrows pulled together, his voice sounded hard.

I rolled my eyes, unsure if this was all just a dream or if Jake, the boy who had just blown me off earlier, was really sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night.

"Bella.." Jacob moved closer to me, his hand extending to mine. "I'm sorry I hurt you today.." his deep voice now seemed weak.

"Jake.." I backed away, taking a few steps to my bed and sitting down against the cold material such as my blankets and sheets, suddenly remembering how truly tired I was.

"What are you doing here?" I yawned, my body now slumping to the side, my head again resting on my pillow.

"We need to talk.." Jacob casually walked to my bed, sitting down on the edge by my legs.

"Jake.. leave me alone." My voice trailed off, my eye lids sliding shut, my body shivering slightly as another gust wind came into my bedroom through the open window.

Jacob's eyes looked down at me curiously when I shivered, one of his eyebrows lifting slightly.

"Bella.." Jake's voice paused, his eyes wondering the room, looking at everything so carefully. "You're something different you know that?" his voice right then reminded me of someone else's, someone I could not name.

"Hmm" I mumbled, my eyes sliding open very slowly then looking over at him, sitting close to me, looking stiff, his eyes no longer upon my body. "Jake leave." I said, now annoyed by his presence. My eyes shut again, my body feeling colder then ever.

Jacob slowly brought his hand to my cheek and caressed it, the heat from his body wrapping onto the surface of my chilled skin like an ice skate's blade to the ice. My eyes jolted open, along with my body, jerking up from laying down and clinging onto Jacob.

"Jake, you're so warm." I through myself at him without thinking, my arms clinging around him for dear life, as his warmth helped my shivers and chills.

Jake put his arm around my back, pulling my closer into him, sighing slightly.

I didn't realize what I was doing because I was falling asleep, the warmth let alone the fact that I was woken up and still very tired all was crashing down on me.

"Bella…are those cowboy boots?" Jacob's voice was soft yet very firm.

"hmm?" I didn't dare open my eyes, afraid that he would disappear and so would the warmth.

"Those boots…on your floor."

"No…just boots." I mumbled.

Jacob simply shook his head up and down slightly, his arm still holding me close.

My head was against his shoulder, my eyes shut, my forehead against the heat of his neck, my arms wrapped around his big torso, my legs underneath myself.

"Have you ever wore cowboy boots before?" Jake's free arm rose up, his hand delicately stroking my hair, which was down and hanging on my back, which was normal in our friendship. Soothing and very normal.

"Mhm.." I mumbled, barely awake still. "A few summers ago.." I whispered in a mumble.

Jacob then went silent, his hand still very carefully stroking my hair.

"You know…" Jacob spoke up, cutting the silence of me almost asleep again. "I drove down on of the back highways just so I could see your beautiful face…" Jacob's voice was sincere. "To say sorry for today.."

"Jacob." I mumbled, now getting annoyed he was talking instead of just warming me up.

"I'm serious Bella. It isn't your presence that kills me, it's that artistic gleam.." Jacob cut in before I could have the chance to speak up.

"What are you talking about Jake?" I tilted my head to the side, breathing in his husky scent that was so hot against my skin.

"You might think I'm incapable of loving a soul like yours and You might think I'm a fool for you Bella, but you got style, and that's what I love about you.."

"Stop it Jacob." I half demanded, half muttered. I was too tired to be hearing all this.

I didn't want to hear it and I shouldn't have to be hearing it.

He snuck in my bedroom window for Christ sakes, he should be sleeping like I was.

"No Bella." Jake said firmly, his hand stopped immediately stroking my hair and fell to the side, his body now stiffing like it did earlier. "The way that you still back and watch this grow.." He paused, his voice breaking from a soft yet deep to an angry tone.

"You got dreams and therefore I believe in you… " once again, his voice fluctuated back to a softer tone. "I really do believe in you Bella…and when my friends had their big remarks it hurt, but honestly, they have nothing to say about you Bella, you're my best friend, you got something special, you really do have style."

I mumbled incoherently, trying to understand his words. "Jake…please.." I whispered, still unable to think of anything else but sleep and for him to stop talking.

Jacob sighed. "I was thinking, if it's not that fact that I'm a wee bit younger then you, or the truth that I'm so naïve…then what is it? Bella, my heart keeps leaping back to you.." another sigh escaped his perfect lips. "You know when a dog is tied to a tree, it keeps being pulled back when it tries to leave?"

I tried opening my eyes but instead just grumbled. "Jake, I'm too tired for this right now." I slide my arms out from around his warm body and fell back to my pillow, now annoyed that he continued to talk when I obviously didn't want to hear it.

"I know I know, it sounds crazy. It's pretty ridiculous if you ask me but…but without you by my side.."

Before Jake could say absolutely anything more I sat up, my eyes popping open, my facial expression must have been furious and full of anger because Jake's expression went from soft yet confused to absolutely confused and sort of resentful.

"Jake, leave now!" I almost shouted again, hopefully I wasn't too loud. "I'm too tired to hear all this! We will talk about this later, just leave now!" My words all came out strong and heavy, almost screaming.

Jake's lips curled and formed into a small frown. Suddenly I felt horrible, like I did when Jake had hurt me earlier.

I fell back to my pillow and mumbled. "I'm so sorry Jacob… I didn't mean it like that.." I was more then half awake now, truly feeling sorry for I can tell I just had just hurt my best friend by the look on his face.

I sighed too myself, but apparently Jacob heard me.

He stood up quickly from my bed and made his way to where my head rested, my eyes closed again. "I'm sorry Bella.." His voice was sincere again. "We'll talk about it tomorrow okay?"

"Alright Jake." I whispered.

"But I just couldn't break my promise about never hurting you, so that's why I'm here." Jacob said so softly it was almost a husky whisper. He quickly bent down and gave me a half hug then walked away from my bed. "What are the odds of finding someone just like you Bella…" His spoke a little louder for me to hear.

"I'm still falling for you…." Jake's words were meaningful.

I groaned, not wanting to here that. Not now, not ever.

"Jake, tomorrow." I mumbled.

"Alright, Bella, tomorrow."

I heard the noise of the tree branch against my window, the noise of my window shutting, and the noise of a car pulling away as I laid in my, once again, empty room.

The window now shut all the way so no cold drifts could come in, and once again, the room quiet.

Finally, I will be able to catch some sleep, no thanks to Jacob's midnight visit.


End file.
